


Electrifying Touch

by DarkShadows93



Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Electrocution, M/M, Self-Harm, South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut, V-Chip (South Park)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Everyone has heard of Cupid's arrow making a pair fall in love. But no one has ever heard a V-Chip making someone realize it first.





	Electrifying Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashaKushrenada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaKushrenada/gifts).



It had been a quiet week since the War on Canada and Hell upon Earth bullshit that went down in South Park. A week since Kenny died or at least he thought because the dude showed up at the Bus Stop not even three days later. But after the death of chaos came silence. Kyle didn't want to admit it but it was a bit too quiet for him. His Mom had started gushing over him, apologizing every chance she got for not listening to him or even showing any emotion during her ramage against Terrance and Phillip. It was great the first two days then it got annoying as hell. How much could a Mom apologize just as an act of love and repent?

Kyle adjusted his hat and backpack before rushing out of the house as soon as he got up. He had to avoid his Mom before she started crying. The least time he spent behind the walls, the better he felt at least for now. The school was another Hell Kyle had to rage a war against.

Kyle was the first one at the Bus Stop, usually, it was Stan or even sometimes Kenny. It was odd standing in the chill of winter alone waiting for the chariot of Hell and his fellow Hellmates. “Fuck it's cold…” Kyle muttered to himself as he stuffed his gloved hands deep into his pockets. He could feel cold nip at his cheeks making them burn. Perhaps, he was too eager to escape one Hell to go into another. Maybe, The Mole was right. Perhaps he should start carrying a watch. 

“Sup, Dude.  You're early.” Kyle peaked his head up to watch as Stan stood beside him, his scarf wrapped around his face. He found it just as cold as he was.

“Hey, Stan…” Kyle breathed out as he pulled the collar of his jacket up to his face. He saw the cut on the side of his face near his neck, still fresh with blood, “Did that bitch of a sister get you again?”

“Hell yeah. She threw a goddamn glass at me. Apparently, I sent Sparky to pee on her bed last night. “  Stan quickly hid the cut beneath his scarf with a small smile

“Well did you, dude?” Kyle tried  to hide the smirk beneath his jacket

“Maybe.  Shelly deserved it though!”

“You're the worst, Stan”

“Sup Dudes!” The muffled voice of Kenny as he shuffled next to Stan “Fucking hell it's cold.” I'm pretty sure my balls froze off.” 

The trio of children laughed at the comment before going back into cold silence. It was odd that how the cold could silence laughter or the fact that Cartman had yet to show up to flaunt on how warm he was compared to the other three.

“Where's Fat Ass? He's going to miss the bus.” Stan commented rocking on the tips of his toes to warm them.

“Yeah, he's usually here by now,” Kyle commented looking to where he would be standing which was usually right next to him. He was usually really close to him regardless of how much they claim to hate each other. Ever since the Bullshit, Kyle thought of the time in the trench where Cartman was trying or was actually being sincere at their impending doom. Regardless if Cartman was trying to be nice… Kyle was a still a Jew and Cartman was still a pretentious asshole… regardless how cute he could be. 

“That was sick, Kenny.”  Stan laughed loudly pulling Kyle back to the snow-capped hill

“Wait, huh? What I miss?” Kyle looked at Stan and Kenny who were too busy laughing, “Come on guys, seriously.”

“Oh Kenny, just said that Cartman is too busy stuffing his fatass to come to sch-”

“Ay! I heard that you fucking dildo- ack!” Cartman’s skin lit up from the shock, forcing him to jump slightly in the air before falling into the snow, “Goddammi-ack!”

“They still haven’t removed that stupid V-Chip, Fat ass?” Kyle reached out to help Cartman up from the snow but quickly pulled it back just as Cartman reached out for it. 

“Well excuse me, Jew.” Cartman huffed as he struggled to get back to his feet, “Not everyone has access to the same scientist that placed the fuckin-ack the chip in.”

“Dude, you have to admit what you did to  Saddam Hussein was pretty badass,” Stan stated as the Crabtree and her bus pulled up.

“Yeah, yeah I know guys… I’m pretty awesome.” Cartman chuckles as the door opens and he climbed onto the bus first

“Yeah for a huge fatass…” Kyle muttered as he lowered his head and followed Cartman

“Ay!”

“Hurry your asses up! We’re running late!”

“We’re always running late, you big piece of shit!” Stan retorted as he climbed onto the bus and sat down next to Kyle who still had his head down and arms folded against his chest

“What did you say?!”

“I said Shelly must be throwing a fit!” Stan replied as he nudged Kyle with his snarky laugh just as the bus pulled away. Kyle chuckled as he looked up and stared out the reflection but only saw a reflection of Cartman staring outside the window as well. 

“Oh… that's what I thought.”

*~~*

At recess, the boys walked around the playground together for the most part. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny took turns playing with the wiffleball while Cartman was nowhere to be seen. Usually, Cartman was off making some outlandish scheme in order to push his authority on the people of their class but he wasn’t even on the playground. Kyle didn’t want to admit but he was kind of worried about Cartman. It didn’t seem right especially after what happened during class. Mister Garrison pissed Cartman off to the point where he was literally storming. He left the room and didn’t come back. Hell, even his mother didn’t even come to pick him up because he would at least grab his secret stash of Cheezy Poofs. This wasn’t a normal Cartman act. Something had to be wrong…. 

Kyle hit the ball back towards Kenny before adjusting his hat and trying to catch his breath, “Hey guys, I’ll be right back. Going to the restroom.”

“Hey hold on Kyle. We’ll go with you.” Stan replied as hit the ball back to Kenny

“Nah, dude. I’m okay. I don’t need a gang to watch me pee.” Kyle waved him off before turning away from the group. The last thing Stan and Kenny needed to know was that he was going to find Cartman. They would make fun of him while Kyle was actually worried. A friend should be worried… right? “Two minutes… top.”

“Oh.. okay Kyle.”

“Don’t fall in!”

“I’m not going to fall in, jackass!” Kyle shook his head as he turned back towards the school. It wasn’t difficult to get into the school for a restroom break, the teachers didn’t really care what a kid did as long as they are back in their classroom. Kyle walked the empty halls of the elementary school, checking ever where he thought Cartman would hide. Hell, even the cafeteria was empty.

“Maybe the fatass went home after all…” Kyle muttered to himself as he turned from the final boy’s bathroom on the top floor. He walked passed his classroom when he heard a loud scuffle and familiar yelp of pain, “Cartman?” he called out as he stopped listening for another yelp followed by a string of swears. Kyle followed the loud swearing until he finally noticed the slightly ajar Custodian closet, “Fatass?”

“Must… get… this… out…” Cartman huffed as he held a small knife up to his head, cutting into his skin

“Cartman! What the hell dude?! Put that fucking knife down!” Kyle rushed towards Cartman fighting to get the knife out of his hand. Cartman huffed as he struggled to push Kyle away, resorting to kicking him in the shins before continuing to cut his head open

“Must… remove the chip…”

“Fuck Cartman! Stop!” Kyle jumped onto Cartman’s back pushing the knife down from his head, but Cartman tensed up even more as his face grew red in anger

“Get the fuck off you stupid fucking jew!” Cartman yelled as he felt a wave of electric energy move from his body to Kyle’s. Cartman froze when he heard Kyle gasp out, his body trembling before slipping off his body and fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Cartman felt the knife slip from his hand, his body struggling to breathe as he slowly turned around to find Kyle staring wide-eyed towards the ceiling, his face pale, his chest barely moving, “Jew?” Cartman choked out with a single breath, “... Kahl?”

Cartman stood above him, gently tapping him with his foot waiting for a reaction but Kyle only released a bone-rattling breath. “Kahl… seriously dude. Kahl? Look I… I… Oh Jesus Christ… fuck!” Cartman tensed as the V-Chipped activated forcing him onto the ground next to Kyle “I… I.. I’m-”

“Cartman… do you ever notice that you can see the universe when that happens?” Kyle whispered slowly blinking before turning his head towards Cartman

“What are you talking about?”Cartman whispered as he looked towards Kyle, “ I don’t see anything…I just feel pain. Dude… you… you…”

“What?”

“I thought I…”

“Spit it out, Fatass.” Cartman cringed how calm Kyle was speaking to him. It wasn’t normal that he wasn’t yelling at him. Usually, they were always yelling at each other. Usually, they were on the verge of beating their brains out. But now that Cartman shocked the living daylights out of him, he started to see little things.

“I thought I killed you.”

“Oh…wouldn’t that be a good thing? You finally get rid of the Jew.”

“He- yeah-” Cartman paused as he looked down to find his hand grasping Kyle’s. He felt his cheeks starting to burn from embarrassment or at least that’s what he called it. He knew what it was but can’t stand to even say aloud, “No… it wouldn’t.”

“Fatass… what would you do if someone told you that they might have feelings for you?” Kyle grasped Cartman’s hand tightly before looking back towards the ceiling, “especially if its someone you hate?”

“I’m not fuc- freaking fat, Jew.” Cartman muttered under his breath, turning his head away from Kyle, “why are you asking these questions? These are stupid.”

“I have some feelings for you that I want to go away,” Kyle admitted quickly pulling his hand away from Cartman’s. He felt the sting of a touch that was pulled away far too soon. Dammit. “You hate me so what's the point...:”

“I- you think I hate you?”

“Duh. You purposely make fun of me, degrade me every chance you get. If that doesn’t say hate… then what does?” Kyle admitted softly as he closed his eyes, his body fighting unconsciousness

“I don’t hate you dammit!” Cartman yelped as he felt the charge tremble through his body, “I want your damn attention! I can’t get your attention when I have this fucking chip controlling my-ack!” Cartman sat up, seething in anger, the cut on his head opening back up from the bulging vein, “Kahl, maybe I wanted to date you? Kahl?”

“I’m tired… can we talk about dating later?” Kyle whispered, his body relaxing on the cold floor, his hand searching for Cartman, “Maybe we can get that chip...out…”

“Sure… Kahl…” Cartman replied slowly trying to stand up, “I’m going to get a nur-”

“Stay with me”

“What did you just say?”

“I said stay with me, fatass.” Kyle found Cartman’s hand and pulled him down, “Or we’ll both get in trouble.”

“Fine.” Cartman laid down beside Kyle, a smile growing on his face as he felt Kyle’s hand finding his once more. He closed his eyes as he felt their electrifying touch run through their veins, “I’ll stay.. Just for you, Jew.”


End file.
